Luke Triton
"'''Nothing can stop Layton's apprentice!" '''Luke Triton is the second main character from the Professor Layton series, debuting in the Nintendo DS video game Professor Layton and the Curious Village. He is the self-proclaimed apprentice to Professor Hershel Layton. He seems to have a similar relationship between Professor Layton as Sherlock Holmes and Dr. John Watson do, with Holmes/Layton being the primary, more adept puzzle solver, and Dr. Watson/Luke being the less experienced but equally logically minded. Profile Appearance He wears a blue sweater, viridian shorts and a flat cap, and has light brown hair. He also carries around a large brown leather sachel/bag. In ''Professor Layton and the Last Specter'', he wore a long-sleeved white shirt with blue suspenders, but retained the blue hat. Like his mentor Layton, Luke very rarely takes his hat off; he is seen without it only three times during the series. In Professor Layton and the Eternal Diva, there is a scene in which he is hatless, and he is shown not wearing it during the end credits of Professor Layton and the Unwound Future. In Professor Layton and the Mask of Miracle, Luke wore a blue waistcoat over his shirt. He is known to resemble his mother quite a lot. Personality Luke is a sensible young man who is able to converse with animals and is already a bit adept at solving puzzles, most likely due to the fact that he is commonly with Layton. He longs to be a gentleman like Layton, but as he is a kid, he sometimes loses his temper, only to feel ashamed as Layton tells him to calm down. Similar to most children his age, he can let out a cheeky comment when he needs to. Like many young boys, he loves to eat, and has a legendary appetite. As well as idolising Layton, Luke is extremely fond of Flora, as evidenced by their interactions in the Diabolical Box and the Unwound Future. Although they squabble occasionally, their relationship is usually quite good. Luke enjoys showing her around the fair in Dropstone in the Diabolical Box, and sympathizes with her distress over being left behind in the Unwound Future. Both times that Flora gets kidnapped, Luke is deeply upset and angry, and he actively tries to prevent it from happening in the Unwound Future. He is courageous and compassionate, eager to learn, and possesses a generally sunny disposition. It is widely thought that Luke may have a crush on Flora. And he dose think she's pretty as he ask's the Professor 'who could this pretty girl be' when he looks at Floras portrait. Plot Luke's Story Luke is Professor Layton's self proclaimed apprentice. He has travelled with Professor Layton in all of his shown adventures so far. Little to nothing is mentioned about his parents so far, except that his father, Clark, is a friend of Layton's who asks for his help, and that he is very close to his mother Brenda. It is possible that Luke's parents asked for Layton to care for Luke, thus them never being seen. However, they are expected to appear in The Last Specter, which will also illustrate how Layton and Luke became acquainted, and this should clarify the exact relationship between the pair. ''Professor Layton and the Last Specter Both Professor Layton and Emmy arrive at Mist Haley, they found out that Luke was the one who sent the letter, not Clark. He said that the end is near because of the specter appearing in the town. He has visions of the world ending, and has a small romance with the local 'witch', Yula, who is causing the specter to destroy the place. It is shown that Luke is not in good terms with his father: Clark Triton. Also, it is shown that the one causing menace was none other than Jean Descole under disguise. Afterwards they fight against one of Descole's machines, Luke is shown to be riding at the back of Lagushi to go to dam. In the end of the game, Yula thanks Luke and the others because she realized that she has learned a lot from them and about frienship. Quotes About to Solve a Puzzle *"Hmm...How about this?"'' *''"Here's my answer!"'' *''"This one's as good as solved."'' Solving a Puzzle *''"Professor, I solved it!"'' *''"Layton's apprentice saves the day!"'' *''"Layton's apprentice strikes again."'' *''"No puzzle can stop Layton's apprentice."'' *''"I knew it!"'' *''"Another puzzle solved."'' *''"Phew, that's a relief."'' *''"I did It! Yes."'' *''"Piece of Cake."'' *''"That was almost too easy!"'' Failing a Puzzle *''"Heh, looks like I botched that one..."'' *''"No...I was sure I had it."'' *''"I've let you down professor."'' *''"Well...I'm stumped..."'' *''"I guess it's back to the drawing board..."'' *''"Let me think this through again."'' *''"I don't know what to say..."'' Images PL1Profile02.png|Profile in the Curious Village Image:PL2Profile02.png|Profile in the Diabolical Box PL3Profile02.png|Profile in the Unwound Future LukeIncorrect.png|Incorrect LukeCorrect.png|Correct UFCredits19.png|Luke's leaving party, as you can see, Flora cooked UFCredits17.png|Layton and Luke seeing something very distrurbing UFCredits16.png|Flora, Layton, Rosetta and Luke UFCredits3.png|Future Luke (Clive), Luke and Layton Running away.jpg|Professor and Luke escaping from a ferris wheel. Rollercoaster.PNG|In a rollercoaster Layton, luke and emmy.PNG|Layton, Luke and Emmy Layton luke and sharon seeing.PNG|Layton, Luke and Sharon Layton, emmy, luke mask of miracle.PNG|Layton, Luke and Emmy. Masked gentleman holding Luke.PNG|Luke being kidnapped by the Masked Gentleman. Luke3DSMii.png|Luke's official Mii, made on the 3DS. DB Credits 8.gif DB Credits 7.gif DB Credits 5.gif Sitting in the Theatre.jpg A full house.jpg|Layton and Luke watching Janice's Play In the Laytonmobile.jpg Luke Watering Flowers.jpg|Luke watering flowers in the Eternal Diva. What in the....jpg tumblr_lb1uwggGv91qasjb4o1_500.jpg|Emmy and Luke's conversation in the Laytonmobile tumblr_lbova6v45I1qzg3o9o1_500.jpg|"This sofa's great!" tumblr_llpnq9cx031qcrxb2o1_500.png|Listening to "The Eternal Diva" tumblr_lfg7zjGwNo1qzhx02o1_400.png|Luke in the Last Specter tumblr_lb1apnc7Ze1qchy9ro1_500.png|Luke falling tumblr_lmrmksxrgB1qbta6ao1_500.gif|Luke and Layton running tumblr_lep9gwdVMs1qzg5ono1_500.png|"Professor? Why aren't people clapping?" tumblr_lehogqDQ061qzg5ono1_500.png|The trio in the car tumblr_lg18dgMl361qzg5ono1_500.png|Luke with Emmy and Inspector Grosky tumblr_lf6w693GG61qzfe0ko1_500.png|Luke trying to copy the Layton deduction point (which Layton saw) 2qn0dj4.jpg More Layton Concept.png|Concept art of Layton and Luke. Luke Concept.png|Concept art of Luke Triton. EnterChinaTown.jpg tumblr_le0cvfRD7s1qe2dxxo1_500.png tumblr_lgs0l8lzPd1qhomf6o1_500.jpg luke a.a..jpg|Luke's profile picture from Layton-kyōju VS Gyakuten Saiban. lukeincrownpetone.jpg|Luke sitting in the Crown Petone theater. Artfile13-1.png img-thing.jpeg|Yula giving Luke a kiss on the cheek tumblr_le87wcG2gO1qdfydv.png|"The biggest crown...crown!" tumblr_lav5t1n8jz1qe7pono1_500.jpg|Layton and Luke holding on to their hats Artfile06.png Media Music Trivia *Luke does a facepalm whenever he gets a puzzle incorrect. *In Professor Layton and the Curious Village, Luke is shown to have a lot of energy when running frantically when compared with Layton. *In Professor Layton and the Diabolical Box, Luke's choice of tea is Oasis Berry, since he likes sweet things. *He is particularly fond of animals and is able to converse with them. *In Professor Layton and the Curious Village, it is mentioned that he is learning to play the violin. *He is a voracious eater; both Layton and Flora comment on his enormous appetite more than once during the series. *He is short for his age. *He has a legendary appetite and can eat at least three entrées in one sitting. *In Professor Layton and the Last Specter, he has suspenders instead of a sweater. This continues in Professor Layton and the Mask Of Miracle, where he has a sleeveless jacket *He is shown to be 13 years old in Professor Layton and the Unwound Future. *Luke apparently developed a taste for tea between Professor Layton and the Curious Village and Professor Layton and the Diabolical Box, seeing as he will drink and enjoy the "successful" tea you can make. But in Professor Layton and the Curious Village, when the teapot in the hotel minigame is selected, he mentions he dislikes tea, and when the teacup is selected, he says he would rather have a cup of water. de:Luke Triton es:Luke Triton Category:Characters Category:Mask of Miracle Characters Category:Eternal Diva Characters Category:Layton-kyōju VS Gyakuten Saiban Characters Category:Last Specter Characters Category:Curious Village Characters Category:Diabolical Box Characters Category:Unwound Future Characters